CARTOONS!
by Sasery
Summary: Oy! This is so confuddling, I don't even understand it! I was too lazy to somehow put this in X-overs. Basically this is a plotless tale of way too many cartoon characters! ENJOY!


HEY ALL! Yeah yeah, I know, too many fics is just non, non, hanis! Well, deal, cuz I am bored out of my mind! AND… I dunno, I just felt like typing that, ladida! That too… I better get started afore ya'll go insane! (Its too late for me!)

DISCLAIMER: HAHA! You moron! You actually think I own any of the stuff I'm gonna write about? HAHA!

CARTOONS!

The first and hopefully for you, the last Chapter!

((I am too lazy so this is gonna be in script))

Daggit: Where am I?

Everyone(whoever they may be): THE LAND OF… OZ!

Daggit: NO! NEVER! AHHHHHH! I WILL KILL MYSELF BY JUMPING OFF THE BACK OF A MAN NAMED APPLE PIE!!!!

Sasery: Oy, this is just like my every day thoughts!

A small boy followed by some fairys walks up.

Timmy: Who are you?

Sasery: I dunno…

Cosmo: I do!

Everyone: You do?

Cosmo: Do what?

Hades: I WILL RULE THE COSMOS!

Cosmo: NO!

Wanda: You won't rule my sweetie!

Hercules: Didn't you like… die, Hades?

Hades: I can't die, I'm a god! Doy!

Melody: But your not magically glowing!

Hades: …oh fine! Rub it in!

Ariel: Melody, we forgot to tell you, you are part alien…

Melody: WILL IT EVER END? While we're at it we might as well add yet another evil character that is related to Ursela!

Erastothenes: Can it be me?

Everyone: You?

Sasery: Hey, buddy! You're not a cartoon! Your some math dude I am studying in skool! GET OUT OF MY FIC!

Erastothenes: Fine. (magically disapears)

Zim: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ariel: Look, Melody! It's your cousin!

Melody: What?

Zim: I'm related to Human Slime such as this? How… EVIL!

Melody: Actually, I'm part Merperson.

Eric: You mean Mermaid?

Melody: Get away freaky super dad! Mermaid is politically incorrect!

Zim: Come my cousin! We shall rule the Cosmos!

Hades: I shall rule the Cosmos!

Cosmo: (runs away screaming)

Zuess: Shut up, both of you! (throws thunderbolts at them)

Zim+Hades: Ouchies.

Goober: Give me a hug!

Bubbles: Okay! (hugs Goober)

Buttercup: Get back here Bubbles! There is evil all around!

MermaidMan: EVIL!

Melody: You are a politically incorrect pig!

MerpersonMan: EVIL!

Melody: That's better!

Cat: Woah, Melody! You're actually showing some realistic personality!

Everyone: Wahoo!

Uber Air Faerie: Ok, like, I need some, like, pink lipstick!

Bartok the Magnificent: I'll fetch it for you! Because I'm… (sings) Bartok the Magnificent…

Uber Air Faerie: Okay, can you like… get a move on?

Sasery: Uh… excuse me? Miss Faerie?

UAF: Ya?

Sasery: I don't think you're a cartoon…

UAF: OMG! That is sooooo unfair! I like so totally am a cartoon!

Sasery: You're inaniment…

UAF: Does this look inaniment to you, punk? If I can talk, and I can move, whos to say I can't do anything I want?

Seymore: Déjà vu…

Trinity: WHAT?

Neo: They've changed something!

Morpheus: All right, people let's move! Sasery? What are you doing here? What did I tell you about fooling around with the matrix?

Sasery: OKAY! EVERYONE STOP! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ANIMATED CARTOON CHARACTER FROM A TV SHOW AND/OR A MOVIE THEN GET YOU ARSE OUT OF MY FIC!!!!!!!!

Lots'o'folks: fine! (grumble away)

Sasery: Now I'm sick of this anyway…

Santa'sLittleHelper: Bark.

Bart: Hey Sasery…

Sasery: Hey Bart.

Bart: rough day?

Sasery: Yeah… you really should go. I made such a fuss about the cartoon thing a while ago that if I let you stay… the results could be catastrophic…

Bart: I do look sort of animated.

Sasery: But you aren't… oh no! Here comes the entire cast of every single cartoon show!

Peter: That's an awful big bat!

Wisk: That's no bat!

Nuter: That's a fire-breathing dragon!

3 amigos: THAT'S A BLACK DEMON FROM PATALONIA!!

Darwin: Déjá…

Everyone: SHHHHH!!

Babs: That's not a cartoon! That's a blue dragon puppet!

Sasery: Sorry Bart, and yo! 3 amigos! Go away, your not cartoons!

Nuter: But I'm you and you get to stay!

Sasery: Fine you can stay…

Nuter: YEY! (sticks her tongue out at Peter and Wisk)

THE END

Lucy: What?? It can't be the end! What about me? Aren't I the star? What about me being the star??

Linus: What about a plot?

Sasery: Eh… que sara sara…


End file.
